


Thomas Jefferson likes tarantulas

by AWalkingParadox



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Who knew an evil villain keeps pandas?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkingParadox/pseuds/AWalkingParadox
Summary: A fan art for a fanfic because it’s too amazing.





	Thomas Jefferson likes tarantulas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [quid pro quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043844) by [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/pseuds/Sanna_Black_Slytherin). 



<https://awalkingparadox11.tumblr.com/post/169094970427/fan-art-for-fanfic-3>

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a new coloring style, didn’t really work out well.  
> Hope you like it even ignore it’s bad :’)


End file.
